seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brog
"A troubled man with a troubled fixation." Nobody talking about Brog. Brog is a marine former commodore, and is now a Rear admiral. He was the former leader of the marine branch in the Yatara island. He is an old marine, who has an unequaled hatred for pirates. He is the main antagonist of the Yatara chaos arc. He is a heavily recurring character. Appearance Despite being a marine, he tends to wear the old clothes of his old army, in respect. He also has a scar he got fighting a pirate. Personality Brog has a great hatred of Pirates, seeing them as worst then scum. He has great respect as being a marine, but he tends to place his control over people a little too much. Despite all this, he is a kind man, who understands what he is doing is wrong, and regrets his sons death to a pirate. His hatred of pirates is one of his key personalities. He hated them even as a child, and when he was a solider. During the marines, he was called a 'torturer' for how he treated pirates. He hates pirates so much, he considers them the closest things to 'evil'. He has even prepared 2,000 marines to go after One pirate when he escaped his cell, and he did not even think it was a little overreacting. History Brog was a child, who despised pirates. When his country was invaded by pirates, he joined the military to drive them away, becoming famous. When his country joined the New world government, he became a marine to defeat pirates. He later married a women, and had a child. She died, soon afterward. After many years in the grand line, Brog stationed himself in the east blue, Yatara island, a pirate infested island. He later killed many pirates, and tortured the survivors. When his son found out, he was angry at his father, and left. His son, was later killed by a pirate in the grand line. This caused Brog to hate all pirates, even more then he already did. Abilities As a high ranking marine from headquarters, the grand line, and a former general for his old army, it could be suggested he is very powerful. He is seen carrying a sword, which he was able to use to defeat the Reck, and the rest of the crew with ease. He has been able to run 100/m per hour, and this was not even his full speed. He could also crush steel with his full speed. He also know's multiple techniques in Rokushiki, knowing both Rankyaku which can harm Tack, and Tekkai which can stop him. He won against an extremely powerful pirate, and a Zoan user as well. While losing to The leader of that pirate, he put up a good fight, and only lost to the chance his son was alive. Brog has been stated by the author to be as strong as Tack and Fea, fighting the two of them in an equal battle. However, he was finally defeated by Tack's Drill attack. Fights Past: Brog VS pirates (win) Current: Brog VS Beta pirates (win) Brog VS Tack VS Fea (lost) Brog VS Lok (win) Category:Human Category:Marine Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Nobody700 Category:Marines (Nobodyverse) Category:Rokushiki User Category:Rear admiral